


Two Can Play [+Podfic]

by xinasvoice



Series: Defining Accio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, aka Pranks With Porn, consent issues in that there are...surprise orgasms, handjobs, sex banter, sex pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: “The memory of Remus’ smug, swotty grin stuck hard in Sirius’ head. It lodged in his throat and clenched around his lungs and wouldn't go away. It was actually quite a problem, because Sirius kept seeing that face at the most inopportune moments, like while watching Remus eat, or while watching Remus cheer them on in Quidditch, or—worst of all—when Sirius was wanking, as if it was a turn on or something, which, obviously, it wasn’t. It was interfering with his composure, concentration, and quality of life.Something had to be done, and there was only one real solution. Revenge.”A possible porny continuation of Defining Accio by anniesj.





	Two Can Play [+Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Defining Accio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963971) by [xinasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice). 



> You will want to read Defining Accio (850 words) by the talented and hilarious anniesj first so you’ll understand what Remus did to provoke Sirius’ lust. [It’s a lovely little thing.](anniesj.livejournal.com/348226.html)
> 
> This isn’t a perfect continuation in that I upped Sirius’ obliviousness for dramatic effect, but it is still meant to follow Defining Accio. Enjoy! 
> 
> Podfic duration: 28min 59sec  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/two-can-play) (57.5MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2zo8fitdl2f3oqr/Two%20Can%20Play.m4a?dl=0) (57.1MB)
> 
> Ending music is Turn Me On by The Grates. [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/turn-me-on/1215028874?i=1215028906)
> 
> Thank you to Beta Reader/Listener, [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works). She won a game, requested this fic as a prize, and then was kind enough to edit it. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/46330216351/in/dateposted-public/)

The memory of Remus’ smug, swotty grin stuck hard in Sirius’ head. It lodged in his throat and clenched around his lungs and would _not_ go away. It was actually quite a problem, because Sirius kept seeing that face at the most inopportune moments, like while watching Remus eat, or while watching Remus cheer them on in Quidditch, or—worst of all—when Sirius was _wanking,_ as if it was a turn on or something, which, obviously, it wasn’t. It was interfering with his composure, concentration, and quality of life.

Something had to be done, and there was only one real solution. Revenge.

Sirius was a bit of an expert at retaliation. He usually considered it a point of pride to always get the other person back with something more creative and more devastating than what he had been served, but in this case, there really wasn’t anything as humiliating and squirm-inducing as what Remus had done to him. So that was how it would have to be.

Unfortunately, Remus’ unexpected application for the _Accio_ charm turned out to be hard to execute properly. The first time Sirius had tried it, he had just literally summoned Remus. Remus had come sliding across the room to bump into him and they had both ended up on the floor. Remus had taken one look at Sirius’ surprised face and burst into laughter intense enough to have accompanying tears. Sirius had sulked with all his might until finally Remus stopped laughing, but then Remus had made many incredibly irritating comments about Sirius’ abilities, magical and… _otherwise_ , none of which were even remotely accurate, and now Sirius was bound by pride to keep trying until he succeeded in doing the spell properly.

So he kept trying. Often. All that came of it was a whole lot of times where Remus was summoned to him from various parts of the castle—which was actually a bit useful, and he started to use it just to get Remus’ attention, which was sadly prone to wandering—but _really_ it was all about figuring out how the fuck Remus had done it and serving it back. He was starting to feel obsessed with the idea of wiping that superior look off Remus’ face, of making those stupid, full lips go perfectly round and astonished as Remus came in his pants, preferably in public.

Then, finally, one day, it worked.

Sirius and the other Marauders were making their meandering way up to Transfiguration after lunch. Sirius had spent most of the meal trying not to look at Remus’ stupid face, which was oddly difficult to do lately. He had tried to cast the spell during lunch, and Remus had just slid over a few inches on the bench to bump hips with him. Remus had laughed so much that James had demanded to know what was going on. Then, _then,_ Remus had had the gall to just _stay_ there, with his thigh pressed right up against Sirius’, grinning around every bite of shepard’s pie. Sirius had suffered through the rest of the meal with a stiffie that wouldn’t quit, because apparently Remus had conditioned his dick to respond to smug laughter.

“ _Accio Remus,”_ Sirius whispered a few minutes later as they neared the Transfiguration classroom, sighing at the futility of it all. He was fully expecting Remus’ stupid bony body to knock into him as usual, so he looked over in surprise when Remus stayed where he was.

Remus’ eyes were wide, and his hand shot out to clutch at the wall. Sirius’ first thought was that Remus was experiencing some post-transformative pain, since it had only been two days since the full moon. Prank forgotten, he almost reached out to give poor Moony a hand, but then he saw Remus’ flushed cheeks and dilated eyes, and he understood.

It happened really, really fast. It hadn’t seemed that way on the receiving end, but it only took an internal count of ten for Remus to come. Not that Sirius was actually counting. He was watching, absolutely delighted. Remus’ lips parted, his breath came rushing out in several intense gasps and then one loud moan, and he leaned over almost double, clutching feebly at the stones of the castle wall for support. His eyes fluttered closed, and the expression of unwilling bliss that took over his face was the best thing Sirius had seen in _weeks._

James and Peter, of course, were completely clueless.

“Whoa, Moony, are you all right?” James reached out to give Remus an arm to lean on, a maneuver they were all familiar with. Remus waved him off with a sharp, irritated gesture. He leaned heavily against the wall and took two or three deep breaths, then he opened his eyes and gave Sirius a look full of dark rage and possibly something else that Sirius wasn’t as familiar with.

Before Sirius had time to do anything but shout “Ha!” in triumph, Remus grabbed him by the tie and dragged him into a nearby broom cupboard. James and Peter tried to crowd in too, but there really wasn’t enough space. James ended up stuck in the doorway with Peter in the hallway trying to peer in around him.

“You think you’re real smart, huh, Black?” Remus growled, pinning Sirius against the wall of the cupboard, ignoring the way this maneuver disturbed several brooms and dusting cloths.

“Yes!” Sirius crowed. “It worked! I am _amazing_ —a genius! _”_

Remus rolled his eyes. “Really. Taking nearly a month to master a simple spell is genius to you?”

“What spell?” James asked, stepping in a mop bucket in an effort to squirm into the tiny closet with them.

Remus ignored him, and Sirius, being shoved up against the wall with Remus pinning his wrists, was not really in a position to pay attention to anything but Remus.

“You’re pathetic,” Remus said. “I hardly felt that.”

Sirius gasped in outrage. “Liar! I saw you!”

Remus scowled at him, and then his face brightened in that unique way of his. It was the same expression that usually heralded a brilliant prank idea in the making, but under the circumstances it was a bit disconcerting. It was also, apparently, one of the Remus-expressions Sirius’ cock had been trained to respond to, because either that or the hard press of their bodies had enticed Sirius’ erection to join the conversation. Or perhaps he had accidentally swiped himself a little with the spell when he had cursed Remus. Yes, that would explain it.

“Well, if you’re _so_ clever,” Remus smiled wickedly in a way that was really not helping matters, “then I challenge you to do it _without_ your wand.”

“Wait, what’s the challenge?” James asked at the same time as Sirius protested, “That’s not fair!”

“Sure it is.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s—”

“Go on, I _dare_ you,” Remus said. He crushed Sirius into the wall hard enough that he must have been able to feel what was going on in Sirius’ trousers, but he didn’t acknowledge it, so Sirius didn't either.

“It’s not a fair dare!” Sirius repeated. “None of us can do wandless magic, not even you!”

“All right, that’s it.” James gave them both a shove. “Someone is going to tell me what the dare is, right now!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Remus figured out how to use _Accio_ to make someone come.”

“Come?” James frowned. “Come where?”

“ _Orgasm_ , Prongs. Keep up, mate,” Sirius said.

James gasped. “Remus! Oh my god—I can’t believe it!”

Remus shifted his grip so he was holding Sirius with only one hand, then pointed his wand at James. “ _Accio James._ ”

Sirius scowled, irritated by how easy Remus made it look, because it was definitely _not_ easy. James progressed quickly from spluttering to orgasmic convulsions. The experience left him leaning against the doorway of the cupboard, moaning blissfully about the amazing prank potentials.

“You can’t use the spell for pranks, James,” Remus said firmly. “It violates the principle of consent.”

“What the fuck!” Sirius yelled indignantly. “You did it to me!”

Remus raised an eyebrow, clearly regretting nothing. “I am both a Marauder and a Prefect. I am a master of hypocrisy.”

“Aww, come on, Moony, show me how,” James whined, mopping sweat from his brown skin with his tie. “I’ll only use it for _little_ pranks, I promise!”

“Potter! Pettigrew!” McGonagall’s voice rang out down the hall from out of Sirius’ line of sight. “In class, now!”

They all froze, but apparently she could only see James and Peter and wasn’t aware that Sirius and Remus were in the cupboard. James pushed himself upright, pulling his long dreads into a loose knot at the back of his head and fanning himself. He expertly avoided looking at the closet and giving the others away. Sirius could only assume this was a reflex since the Marauders were not (as far as he knew) in any trouble.

“Yes, Minnie, my love, we’re coming!” James called sweetly.

“Ten points from Gryffindor for insolence, Potter.”

James smirked and sauntered off with Peter. Sirius listened to their footsteps going into the classroom and the sound of the door shutting. He wondered briefly why Remus wasn’t insisting on going too, but brushed this question aside in favor of continuing their argument.

“See? Even you can’t do it,” he taunted. “You had to use your wand to do it to James.”

Remus gave him another dark, devious look that made Sirius’ cock twitch for no good reason. “You don’t think I can make someone come without using my wand?”

“Go on, I _dare_ you,” Sirius said, copying Remus’ tone from earlier. He hitched his hips against Remus’ body a bit, which felt fucking amazing, so he did it again. “I’m even giving you a head start.”

Remus narrowed his eyes at him and raised his wand. Sirius was about to remind him that the dare was to do the charm wandless, but Remus just muttered a spell that closed the door of the broom cupboard. He cast a quick _Lumos_ and tossed his wand casually onto a shelf so they weren’t in total darkness. Then he spun Sirius around to face the wall, pinned his wrists again with one hand, and shoved his other hand down Sirius’ trousers.

“Fuck!” Sirius said, but he was more surprised than displeased. If anything, he was surprised to find that there _was_ nothing displeasing about having Remus’ warm, slender hand wrapped around his cock.

“You know, there is actually one spell I can do wandless.” Remus’ voice in Sirius ear sent inexplicable rushes of warmth down Sirius’ spine. Remus murmured something against the side of Sirius’ neck and suddenly his hand was covered in something slippery and very, very warm.

Sirius moaned and pushed with his hips. He was grateful for Remus’ solid grip on his wrists, or he surely would have fallen down like a weak-kneed girl and missed the fucking _brilliant_ things Remus was doing with his hand.

Then Remus moved his mouth from hovering over Sirius’ neck to actually touching, his tongue darting out to taste. It felt just as fantastic as the hand on Sirius’ cock, which should have been bloody fucking well impossible, and Sirius wondered what that mouth would feel like on the rest of his body, what it would feel like to kiss Remus, to have those stupid, perfect lips slide down his stomach—

“See, it’s not actually that complicated. Even a charms fuck-up like you could do it,” Remus teased.

“I thought—I thought you meant wandless but with a spell,” Sirius protested, whining and bucking his hips. He couldn’t believe how close he was already. 

“I know. Merlin, you’re so thick sometimes,” Remus said.

He meant it as an insult, but Sirius was feeling giddy and Remus’ hand _was_ wrapped around his cock. He started to laugh, at first just a little, and then Remus caught on to the pun, and he started laughing too. Then they were setting each other off in a cycle of snickering stupidity.

“You know what?” Sirius wheezed, hips twitching frantically into Remus’ hand. “Fuck you.”

“Only if you really want to,” Remus said. He pushed up against Sirius from behind and Sirius could feel Remus’ cock right up against his arse, even through all that clothing, and fuck if that wasn’t hot, to have Remus doing this to him and rubbing up against his arse and _still_ somehow managing to make jokes. Although, there had been a heady sincerity in his voice that made Sirius realize it might not be a joke. Then he started to think about it, to think about _fucking Remus_ , which he had never thought about before but suddenly seemed like a very, very good idea.

“Your stupid hair is bloody everywhere.” Remus muttered, trying to push it away with his chin so he could get access to Sirius’ neck again. “Merlin, Padfoot, you’re as bad as a girl.”

“Don’t lie,” Sirius said. It was getting hard to talk. “You love my hair. Everyone d-does.”

“Cocky bastard.” Remus gave the head of Sirius’ cock an extra twisting squeeze as he said it.

Sirius gasped and countered with, “W-wanker!”

Remus’ mouth finally found its way around Sirius’ hair to his neck, and he laughed against Sirius’ skin, open-mouthed and wet. “Not today.”

His mouth opened wider, and then there were his _teeth_ , curling together and into Sirius’ skin with such exquisite pressure that Sirius completely forgot about answering, except to say, “Merlin’s nuts, do that again. Yes, _fuck!_ ”

He could never get girls to bite him hard enough, not even the few Slytherins he had dated, but Remus knew him. He knew Sirius wouldn’t break, not over a few teeth. He was made of sterner stuff than that, and it felt so _good_.

Sirius pressed his forehead to the wall, humping forward against Remus’ hand and back against his cock in a shameless rhythm. Remus was still biting him, and Sirius’ blood was rushing around from his neck to his cock, trying to keep up. Remus’ cock felt so fucking hard against his arse, and he was still _giggling._ Sirius chest stuttered as he began to laugh again in response. Remus was infectious _._ Everything about him was filling Sirius up until finally he bubbled over with both pleasure and another bought of laughter, and fuck, that was it. He came, pressing his mouth against his own arm to stifle his loud— _very_ loud—moans, and making a well-deserved mess all over Remus’ hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled. For a little while all he could do was hang breathlessly from Remus’ grip. His knees, lungs, and brain were all about equally unfunctional. That had been a lot more intense than he had expected, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever had sex before. He had fucked girls in _this very cupboard_ , but this definitely topped all of those other times. Maybe it was because Remus was actually willing to have fun with it.

The first thing he felt once he started noticing things again was Remus’ cock. Remus was obviously trying to hold himself back, but he was still grinding up against Sirius’ arse in little jerky thrusts.

“You’re right, that didn’t seem so difficult,” Sirius said. “I think I could do it after all. In fact, I could do it right now.” He tugged on his wrists a bit, struggling for the first time since Remus had pinned him.

“You’re just going to copy me again?” Remus released him, sliding his hands down Sirius’ arms, which made Sirius’ skin sing even through his robes, and held him still facing the wall while he said, “Why don’t you try something a little more creative. How about this…I dare you to do it _without_ using your hands.”

Sirius was quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out how the fuck he was supposed to do that, until Remus kissed his neck again, tongue moving in a lewd, circling gesture that, as far as hints went, was plenty good enough.

“Challenge accepted,” Sirius said quickly, and less than a second later he was on his knees, eye level with Remus’ crotch and crowded against the wall by Remus’ legs. He could clearly see the outline of Remus’ cock through his trousers. He could _smell_ it.

He started to reach for Remus’ trouser button, but Remus stopped him with an upraised finger. “Ah ah. _Without_ hands, Padfoot.”

Sirius scowled, but he put his hands behind his back. Remus had swept his robes out of the way, but there were still at least two layers of fabric between Sirius’ mouth and successful completion of the dare. He stared at the button for a minute, trying to will it open with magic, but it didn’t budge.

“You could always concede,” Remus said cheerily from above him.

“You wish,” Sirius growled.

“Not really.”

Sirius looked up at Remus’ face, which was burnished with an otherworldly glow in the wand-light. He hadn’t ever seen Remus like this before today, flushed and heavy-lidded with desire. It was a good look on him.

Inspired, Sirius leaned forward to press his mouth to the bulge in Remus’ trousers. The fabric was rough and unsatisfying against his lips, but the flutter of Remus’ eyelids, the intense twist of his mouth…those things were very satisfying indeed.

There was no possible way to open a trouser button with one’s teeth without looking like a fool, not even for Sirius Black, the widely-acknowledged master of bedroom skills. Fortunately, Remus’ trousers were old and well-worn, and the buttonhole was loose enough that he managed it, ignoring the snorts and giggles from above with battered dignity. After that, the zipper was a breeze, and Remus, perhaps seeing the advantage of giving Sirius a little more room to work, pushed his trousers down around his thighs himself.

“Eugh.” There was a rather large wet spot soaking through the front of Remus’ boxers.

“That is no one’s fault but your own,” Remus said smugly. “But, of course, if you’re too chicken to deal with your own sloppy seconds— _ohfuck!_ ”

Sirius grinned and licked at the spot again, enjoying immensely the way Remus now had to lean on the wall over Sirius’ head for support. Remus was acting far too confident about this whole thing. He needed to be taken down a notch, and apparently sucking his cock was a good way to do that.

“Still think I’m chicken?” he taunted.

“No…” Remus said with lovely, shaky groan. “Just a tease.”

Sirius liked to think that he managed the elastic on Remus’ boxers with some amount of finesse. Remus didn’t laugh at least. On the contrary, he watched, twitching and biting his lip as Sirius dragged the fabric down with his teeth. He was immediately greeted by Remus’ cock bobbing against his cheek.

Sirius pulled back slightly to survey the scene. Anatomically speaking, there weren’t any surprises here. He’d seen Remus naked in the dorms and once during a spellwork-enforced evening of skinny dipping in the lake. Although, of course, Remus’ cock hadn’t been erect then, and it definitely hadn’t been shining and slick from an orgasm and several minutes of what Sirius could only assume had been very satisfying arse-humping. He did have a very nice arse.

He leaned in for a first taste. It was pretty much what he expected. He had a dick too, after all, and a bloke gets curious. It was heady and bitter, but not enough stop him from continuing. It also wasn’t all that different from a girl, and he had learned to like that pretty well.

A few experiments later, he decided that this whole process wasn’t that different from going down on a girl. The shapes were different, but it was still just a matter of testing different licking techniques, looking up to see how each one went over, and keeping up the apparent favorites, with enough variation to ensure his tongue wouldn’t fall off before the main event.

He was amusing himself with spelling out WANKER with his tongue on the head of Remus’ cock (he really, really hoped Remus would notice) when he heard Remus whine, “Sirius…”

Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Just wanted to remind you that the dare was to make me _come,_ not just dick—” a giggle, “—dick around with your tongue.”

“Rude! You didn’t put a bloody time stamp on it. I don’t see why I shouldn’t take my time.” 

“Sirius, we are _in a cupboard._ ”

Sirius rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t help considering the implication of this comment: that if they _weren’t_ currently in a cupboard, then he would be able to take as much time as he liked. Interesting. “Are you gonna keep complaining, or can I use my mouth for something else now?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and went back to work. Calling to mind the best blowjobs he had received as inspiration, he rolled his lips over his teeth and started to slide his mouth down Remus’ cock, which Remus seemed to like even better than just licking, especially when Sirius pressed with his tongue on the way down. Unfortunately, he got a bit carried away trying to see how far he could go and gagged himself. He pulled off to catch his breath, hoping Remus hadn’t noticed.

“Here.” Remus mumbled an incantation and tapped Sirius under the jaw with his wand.

Sirius flexed his jaw experimentally, but it didn’t unhinge itself or anything. “What did you do?”

“I suppressed your gag reflex.”

“You can _do_ that? What the fuck, Remus, where did you learn all this sex magic anyways?”

“The library.”

“The _library?_ ” Sirius shook his head in disbelief. “Well, whatever, after this you’re going to teach the rest of us all the freaky spells you know, all right? No more hoarding information.”

Remus chuckled and blushed, looking up at the ceiling of the little room. “That would be quite a few spells. You’d be surprised.”

“I _love_ to be surprised,” Sirius said firmly, and put Remus’ cock back in his mouth, effectively cutting off any coherent response.

The spell seemed to work perfectly, like most of the magic Remus did. Sirius was able to bring the head of Remus’ cock in far enough to touch the back of his throat without incident. He still couldn’t quite take it all, but this would have to be enough. It wasn’t his fault Remus wouldn’t let him use his fucking hands on the rest, as the more skilled girls tended to do.

There were a lot of places he would have liked to touch, actually. Remus’ stomach with its narrow line of brown hair was right in front of him, and his bollocks were right by Sirius' chin. Experience told him that a little touching there would make everything even better. He thought about taking a detour and using his mouth, but Remus did have a point about the whole in-a-cupboard thing. James would have provided an excuse for them not being in Transfiguration (because, of course he would), but this still wasn’t exactly private.

Remus let him experiment a little more, then he began to rock his hips, carefully increasing the pace until Sirius was hardly moving at all, it was just Remus thrusting in and out of his mouth with increasing urgency. Sirius braced his forearms on the wall behind his back and let it happen, trying to hollow his cheeks and use his tongue for extra stimulation whenever he remembered to. The rhythmic press of Remus' cock into his throat—taking his air one moment and then giving it back the next—was completely overwhelming. It didn't feel even a little bit like having sex with a girl. It was deliciously invasive, and the insistent roll of Remus' hips was so fucking _dirty_. Sirius had only just come, but his cock was already twitching back to life. It was so hot that Sirius almost gave up on the dare and raised his hands to grab Remus' arse, to egg him on to even more of this depravity that he had had no idea Remus was even capable of, but he stopped himself just in time. He still had a point to prove.

It was working, too. Remus was absolutely coming apart at the seams. Somehow, every part of him looked rumpled, even his hair, his tie, the buttons on his sleeves—things Sirius hadn't even tried to touch. He looked absolutely wrecked, and all Sirius had had to do was kneel there and take it. It was fantastic.

Then Remus’ hips lost their rhythm, and he was leaning his elbows against the wall over Sirius’ head with his hands balled up into fists, and he was just pressing forward, more and more until Sirius was crushed tight against the wall, sucking with all his might.

Fuck magic. From now on, whenever he wanted to make Remus come he was going do _this_ , not use a bloody spell.

“Fuck, oh— _fuck!_ ” Remus moaned, and Sirius felt him approach the edge, tip, and fall over it. The pulse of it filled up his throat, and there was nothing to do but swallow, so that’s what he did.

Remus pinned him there through the last of it, and Sirius let him, watching the crumpled bliss in his face with intense satisfaction even as his eyes watered from a lack of air. Finally, Remus pulled away, and Sirius gasped, air returning in a great rush, leaning dizzily against the wall. Remus’ legs were trembling in front of him, so Sirius tugged him down, folding him up in his arms and pressing them chest to chest, feeling the beat of Remus’ heart through their clothes, grinning at its unsteadiness. He had done that.

“I knew it!” Remus crowed in his ear with breathy smugness. “I knew you were bi, I fucking _knew_ it.”

“Excuse me,” Sirius said, pushing Remus back enough to see his face. “How the fuck would you know that?” He had only figured it out himself a few minutes ago. 

“Sirius, no straight guy would spend a month refining a spell to make their male best mate orgasm in front of them.”

“You did,” Sirius said.

“Yeah.” Remus grinned and raised one eyebrow. “I did.”

“Oh.” So Remus was bisexual too then. Sirius wasn’t really sure what to say to that, so instead he just did what he had been wanting to do for the last twenty minutes and possibly, _possibly_ , a whole lot longer, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
